


I will get my revenge

by Bellatrixswife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Azkaban, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Dementor's Kiss, Diagon Alley, F/F, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Slytherins, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Express, Knockturn Alley, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lesbian Character, Platform 9 3/4, Quidditch, Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrixswife/pseuds/Bellatrixswife
Summary: Tom Riddle had a sister, a sister whom he was close to, a sister whom he lost to the jealousy of another girl, the real reason Tom Riddle turned dark. Years later when the chamber of secrets is reopened, Felicity Riddle is found on the ground in an unconscious state, all these years she’d been trapped, and the only thing keeping her alive even after all this time, was the necklace around her neck that Tom had given to her as a birthday gift when she was 11, but what Felicity wasn’t prepared for was how much life had changed, not only that, she was still a child.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black/Felicity Riddle
Kudos: 4





	I will get my revenge

September 1941, Tom Riddle would be beginning his 5th year at Hogwarts, he had a younger sister, Felicity Riddle, she was joining only her second year. The two siblings seemed to get along pretty well, reason been they'd only ever had each other, they had been in an Orphanage all their lives, they were very much different from the other kids there, and they were cast aside, no one ever wanted to see or visit them.

The two siblings boarded the Hogwarts express, they walked into an empty carriage, putting their bags on the shelf and sat down, the siblings were fairly cold people, they never associated with other people and kept themselves to themselves, but once provoked, they could become really violent to the point they'd willingly use an unforgivable curse on that person.

They were chatting to each other as they watched the station disappear through the steam of the train, they were deep in conversation when another girl walked in, she was a year elder then Felicity, they didn't get along at all, the girl rolled her eyes seeing her walking in, her name was Sartana Broomhead.

"What do you want?" Tom asked, frowning at the girl stood at the doors.  
"I um- well I overheard your conversation and well..." Sartana spoke but had been cut off.  
"No, your not sitting with us, you've been trying to get my attention ever since last year, get lost, I'm talking with my sister." Tom replied.  
"Ugh, fine, but don't think any of this is over, I like you Tom, deal with it, stop bothering with your stupid sister all the time, she's not that important." Sartana hissed, glaring at Felicity with fury, who just sniggered. 

Months went by, Tom and Felicity had a plan, a secret plan, Sartana knew they had a plan, and it triggered her not been able to know what it was, she'd still been constantly attempting to get to Tom, you could definitely say she had an 'obsession' with him. Seeing Tom spend more and more time with his sister, enraged the older girl, so she came up with a plan, if she could get rid of Felicity, she'd be able to get Tom's attention, and possibly even find out of their secret little plan.

Felicity was walking down the corridor, she was going up to bed for the evening, that was until she felt a bag be ragged over her head, she screamed and screamed until she was thrown to a cold and damp floor where the bag was untied from her head, she looked around to see what was the chamber of secrets.  
"You opened the chamber of secrets? What the hell is wrong with you, why are we down here?" Felicity gasped, looking at Sartana.  
"Well of course I did, I did it to get rid of you, so I can find out Tom's plans, so I can have him finally, without you, he's nothing, you'll die down here, you'll never be seen again." Sartana hissed, Felicity immediately stood up with her wand to save herself but it was too late, the older girl cast a curse on her, the younger girl immediately dropped to the ground in a state of complete unconscious, Sartana cackled evilly when leaving the chamber. But what Sartana didn't know was the spell she cast was also a time stopping spell, the only way Felicity would ever wake from it was with a reversal spell, however she would wake up the exact same age she was before the spell hit her, she would never age, time had paused for her. but who knew, would the chamber of secrets be opened again? Or would she be down there forever and ever? would she ever be able to continue her life?  
Not only that, Tom had found out of his sisters disappearance, this broke his heart, he lost all the happiness he ever once had, this was when Tom Riddle really began to become the dark man everyone would soon see him to be.


End file.
